Zoey
Zoey is Clover's deceased lover and best friend from her original home in Tiok Grove. She's often seen in the story via flashbacks or in Clover's dreams as a spirit guide. The cloak she wore is the same one that Clover wears in present day. In Act XII she returns to the story as a warden of the dead in the underworld city, Vexus. Appearance Zoey wears the typical elven garb of her kind. Brown boots, skirt, gloves, and tunic with golden edgings, as well as a green cloak with golden linings. She has long brunette hair kept in a ponytail and pink eyes. Personality Zoey was a kind and caring elf, and was also one of the worst archers in her grove. It was only under Clover's guidance that she became a better shot with her arrows. While calm in appearance Zoey's personality becomes much different with Clover when they're alone. She expresses a more controlling and dominant nature borderlining a dominatrix. She loves Clover more than anything and always thinks of her as 'her elf'. History Zoey's past is revealed slowly over the course of several flashbacks with Clover. In their original home forest Clover was the head huntress for their priestess and was overseeing elven trainees during archery practice. Zoey, one of the trainees, missed her target by a wide margin and struck Clover in the ass with her arrow. Instead of murdering her or any form of public shaming Clover took pity on Zoey who not only was a horrible shot but was also alone in their community. She took Zoey under her wing and taught her to properly shoot, during which time they became closer and eventually secret lovers in their grove. While in front of the elves Clover was revered and Zoey was humble in her presence, behind closed doors Zoey was more controlling and possessive of Clover who became docile and subservient to her lover's will. One day Zoey finds a fairy wandering about near their grove. Despite warnings from Clover that fairies need to be killed on sight due to horror stories about them wiping out entire elven forests with their power, Zoey befriends the fairy who appears kind and harmless. After taking the fairy home with them the days that followed put a strain on their relationship, with Clover becoming jealous of Zoey paying more attention to the fairy and Zoey fretting about not being able to fully comfort the fairy who is constantly sad and crying about being the only fairy she knows. After another argument Clover storms out of their home with Zoey trying to reason with her while the fairy is heard crying again inside. Although Zoey apologizes for the trouble she's caused Clover is too mad to reciprocate. Seeing that it's going to rain Zoey gives Clover her cloak and heads back into their home. Angry and jealous Clover yells at her before walking away. It's then that the fairy's screaming becomes louder while a magical buildup of energy forms in the home. Before Clover can run back the building explodes from the fairy going critical, the resulting magical detonation destroying the entire grove and leaving Clover as the sole survivor. While in Daniel's company Clover has a dream and relives the entire event, with Zoey then appearing before her afterward to speak to her. She shows Clover what happened before the fairy exploded, revealing that Zoey had seen the fairy was heartbroken while she was losing control over herself, and chose to calmly hold the fairy close and die with her so she wouldn't die alone. Zoey explains to Clover that it wasn't the fairy's fault for what happened, it was theirs. They didn't truly love and show love to the fairy, they merely treated her like a friend or a pet. She convinces Clover not to hate all fairies in Eden, like Pip who is kind and safe to be around because she's with Daniel's family, and also tells her to stop hiding in her icy shell and open up to having friends and love in her life again. Zoey is again seen later in the story after Clover let herself be captured by bandits to be raped and get a daughter from. She helps Clover realize why she hates what's happening to her so much by admitting that she truly loves and desires to be with Daniel. After a hard slap and reminding her that she's not alone anymore Zoey tells Clover to try and keep it that way and not hide in her shell anymore, with Clover then awakening to find that Star and Doku had come to her rescue and proved Zoey right. Artwork Zoey - Elf.png Zoey.png Category:Characters Category:Elf